Edward's Fun Time
by cyewolf
Summary: Edward loved to socialize using his small laptop computer. He utilized it whenever possible. One night he was instant messaging another boy through the internet, username, Haru-kun69


Edward was a thin Filipino boy who lived in the desert. He was regarded as astonishingly good looking, but retained modesty.  
Edward loved to socialize using his small laptop computer. He utilized it whenever possible.  
One night he was instant messaging another boy through the internet, username, Haru-kun69.  
Haru-kun69 was also very handsome, at least what Edward could tell form his photos on his Myspace.  
Haru-kun69 was Japanese and talented at making viral videos. He is actually very popular, and Edward was surprised to find that Haru-kun69 had replied to one his comments...

Haru-kun69: HI there cutie-pie ;)  
101: HI how 's it going? X]

From that moment on the two continued to write to each other. Everyday there was a message from Haru-kun69. Usually complementing Edward's own pictures and Youtube videos. Haru-kun69 was always encouraging. He even put Edward's links on his own web page to raise the hits he received.  
Eventually the messaging turned from innocent conversations to flirting to smut.  
The two seemed to be falling head over heels in lust.  
They advanced to video conferences and the attraction grew.

Haru-kun69: So how big is it? ;DD

Edward paused with a serious face but a curl of his lip gave way to a smile. Almost laughing he typed his answer.

Mr. Panda101: Wouldn't you like to know XP lolz  
101: 6 inches ;]  
Haru-kun69: Mine too!  
Haru-kun69: :)  
101: Imagine them too sausages together ^o^ Oh yeah!

Edward could see Haru-kun69's face contort into divine grinning. Giggling behind his milky pale hand which seemed to eclipse his face, he typed a reply.

Haru-kun69: I wish!  
Haru-kun69: Hey, wanna jack off together?

Edward paused, thinking of how hot that would be. He didn't see the harm in letting this hottie so his disco stick. In fact, the idea aroused him so much he was half way hard as he typed back...

MrPanda101: Hell Yeah Sexy *bites lip

A second later Edward bite his lip seductively. Edward had mastered the art of seduction well. He knew, from practicing in the mirror, that he would look sexier than a super model to Haru-kun69.  
Haru-kun69 licked his suddenly dry lips, opening his eyes, surprised that Edward was so willing.  
Full of lust he adjusted the web cam to frame his groin. Slowly Haru-kun69 began to stroke himself through cotton-tweed of his Domo boxer shorts.  
The full view made Edward smile wide, he opened his mouth to let a small moan out. He was totally hard now.  
Edward reached out to his own web cam, he ducked down to see his own face, then returned it to its position. Focusing on his crotch, Edward reached under his basketball shorts to his erect dick. He could hardly believe that he was actually doing this. He pulled down the shorts to expose himself to Haru-kun69. His phallus lightly feathered with tiny hairs that had grown since he last shaved.  
He gripped it tightly, lingering only a moment before pumping.  
He watch Haru-kun69 with earnest. He was fully hard, and concentrated equally as hard on his member as he touched himself. Haru-kun69's mouth was lightly ajar as he breathed in grasps, a glint a sweat starting to crown at his brow. Staring at Edward in all his glory.  
Edward breathed harder and harder, pitching in on audio, allowing "oh yeahs" to escape his lips to encourage Haru-kun69 as he yanked himself together with his.  
Beads of pre-cum leaked from Edward's cock. The small wet spots started drip down to soak his shorts, growing wetter and wetter. The sounds of Edwards flesh smacking together by cum and sweat soon loud enough for Haru-kun69 to hear. Haru-kun69 ducked his head into the frame of the web cam. He smiled at Edward, full of hunger and desire, his lip piercings shining at he edges of his mouth.

Haru-kun69: Wanna see something even hotter? ;-)

Edward's penis twitched a little as he read the words. He wondered what they could mean. But before he could tear his arms away from his sex long enough to type. Haru-kun69 was on the move. He zoomed out and re focused the lens. He tore off his Domo boxers, exposing his cleanly shaved, and uncircumcised privates to the air.  
Edward could feel his penis swell. He watched as Haru-kun69 laid on his back, pulled up his legs one and then the other, behind his neck, and lean forward. Haru-kun69 was now face to face with his own dick.  
Edward's eyes opened wide, his gray circle lenses almost popping out. His face was the definition of shock.  
Without batting an eye leash, Haru-kun69 pushed his own pulsing organ between his seemed to swallow it greedily, hungrily and soon, was bobbing his head in time with Edward's own heart beat.  
"Holy fuck!" was the only response Eward could give. His grip tightened over his own aching phallus. Almost unconsciously he stroked the fire that was erupting within his lust. He jerking faster than had ever dared before.  
Haru-kun69's slurps could be heard over the audio as Edward looked on. His eyes seemed to tear with ecstasy. He could hardly believe the speed in which Haru-kun69 sucked at himself; like a ravenous animal.  
Edward began to cry out in pleasure, ranging from high squeaks to low growls.  
Haru-kun69 started to moan together with Eward's vocals, bobbing faster pushing himself farther down to the base of his groin.  
Suddenly Edward was screaming. He came in an explosion, all over himself in a endless orgasm. Mingled with his voice was Haru-kun69, and when Edward looked up he saw the unmistakable sight of Haru-kun69 swallowing. Haru-kun69 licked his softened shaft completely clean. The looked up at Eward with a dreamy smile.

Haru-kun69: Hope you had a fun time =) I can't wait for next time


End file.
